Bonds of Love
by Arlia Ashton
Summary: Uh...I don't know. It's a very long chapter. That's all i can say...but it's good. Working on teh second chapter....


Bonds of Love  
  
  
"Mater Van? MASTER VAN? Where are you?"  
She walked out into the gardens.  
"Master Van? Are you out here?"  
A glint of silver caught her eye.  
'Is he over there?' she thought to herself as she cautiously walked over to the spot where she saw the hint of silver. There she saw him, practicing with Allen.  
"Van. Remember! Don't try to wear yourself out before your enemy wears out."  
Van stopped, and wiped at his brow.   
"Sorry…" he mumbled as he replaced his sword.  
"It's ok. Listen. You have grown up so much, and your skills greatly improved. But you haven't been concentrating lately. You have to keep focused." Allen lectured.  
"I know! Allen, you've been on my case for the last week. I know you want to ask me something. Now what is it?"  
"It's not so much as me asking you…it's just, you know your birthday is coming up…"  
"I know…"  
"Master VAN! There you ARE!" Merle said as she stepped out from her hiding spot.  
"Hello Merle. Spying on us again?"  
"Yup!"  
Van smiled, and shook his head. It had been 3 years since the Great War, and 3 years since she left. Oh, they still talked every once and a while in their dreams, but that was about it. Yet he still missed her dearly.   
  
~*~  
  
"C'mon Hitomi!"  
Hitomi grumbled something at her friend as she pulled on her last shoe, and tied its laces.   
"I'm coming Yukari!"  
"Hurry UP! We're going to be late!"  
Hitomi stood up, and grabbed her bag.   
"It's only practice. It's ok!"  
"I don't care! You should have been down there earlier!"  
Hitomi shook her head sadly.   
"Don't you be doing that to me Hitomi! The meet is tomorrow!"  
"I know I know I KNOW!"  
Hitomi and Yukari jogged to the field.   
"Let's go HITOMI!" the teacher cried.  
"See you soon!" Hitomi said as she jogged towards the waiting people.  
Yukari watched as her best friend ran, clearly the faster person there. Yukari was glad that her friend was back, and well from her disappearance.   
"GO HITOMI!" she cheered.  
An hour later, Yukari and Hitomi were walking back to Hitomi's house.  
  
~*~  
  
Van sat in his room along, and the drapes close. It was black inside.  
"Black…just like my heart. Oh Hitomi…" he said as he put his head in his hands.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"What?" Van asked.  
"Your majesty?"  
"Come in…"  
The door opened, and a small man walked in.  
"Yes?"  
"The invitations are all sent out, and I want you to know, that this is going o be the finest 18th birthday ball anyone has ever seen."  
"Thank you."  
  
~*~  
  
She had that dream again. She was running against Kari, the fastest person on the rivaling team. It was just them; one-on-one. Last heat of the race. The pressure was on. The shot rang out, and they took off.   
  
~*~  
  
It was 2 days until the Kings birthday party. Merle was thinking of the perfect gift for him. All she had to do was get to it. She pulled the hooded cloak around her shoulders tighter, and walked into the small shop.  
"Hello?" she called out.  
"Who's there?"  
"Anyia? It's Merle."  
"Oh! Come in."  
Merle walked into the shop, the door closing behind her softly.  
"What can I do for you today?"  
"I want to go to the Mystic Moon."  
"What? Why?"  
"For a gift. I only know of one place to get it, and that is it."  
"It's going to cost you…"  
"How much?"  
Merle hissed at the price, and pulled out a pouch.  
"Here. It's all in there. It's all that I have…"  
Anyia emptied the contents onto the tabletop.   
"Good. Now this is what you have to do…"  
They went through the details, and Merle soon walked out of the shop, holding a blue orb.  
'All I have to do is wait for the right time…then I can do it…'  
  
~*~  
  
"Good luck!" Amano said to Hitomi.  
"Thanks…" she tied her long hair back.   
"Here. I thought this might bring you good luck…" Yukari said as she handed her friend a small box.  
"What is it?"  
She slowly opened it, and inside there was a silver 4-leaf clover on a silver chain.  
"Yukari! It's beautiful!"  
"Your welcome…now let's go."  
The three of them walked out of the hallway, and outside. The sky was blue, and not a cloud in the sky. Hitomi tucked the charm into her shirt, and began to stretch.  
"You're going to do great. I just know it…"  
'Yeah…well I don't know about that. I have a feeling something's going go happen.'  
"What's wrong?"  
"Huh? Oh…nothing."  
"You looked like you spaced out there."  
"Yeah. I did. Sorry!"  
"That's ok. Jus keep your mind focused on the race today…and you'll do fine."  
They talked for another 15 minutes, and then all or the racers were called down to the rack. Yukari and Amano found an empty spot on the grass, near the track, and sat down.  
  
~*~  
  
Merle took a deep breath, and walked to the garden. She had taken the sketchbook from Van's room. She wanted the pendant, but that was always on Van's neck. But the book would do. She pulled on her cloak, and took out the orb from her pocket. She said the words that Anyia told her to say, and in a flash of bright green light, she was gone from her spot in the garden.   
"Whoa…" she cried as she was placed on the ground.   
Cheers were all around her.   
'What's going on? A fight? Oh…I hope so. Haven't seen a good fight for years…'  
She began to make her way though the thick crowd of people.  
"OUCH!" she cried as someone stepped on her foot.  
"JERK!" she spat at a woman who shoved her out of the way.  
"God! You'd think you'd never seen a fight!"  
Merel then knew that she wasn't at a fight. She was at some sort of a race. She watched as people ran from one side of a huge oval, to the other.  
"What's the point in this?" she wondered out loud to herself.  
"The point is…to race around the track…"  
"Huh?" Merel looked up, and saw another cloaked figure. "Who are you?" she hissed.  
"My name is Lin. What's yours?"  
"Uh…Merel. Where are you from?"  
The crowd cheered again.  
"Not from around here."  
"Me either…"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for a…uh…friend."  
"Who? What's his name?"  
"HER name is Hitomi…"  
"I know her…"  
"WHAT?!"  
"She's racing right now…"  
Merel turned to see the people run from one end, to another.  
"What? Where?"  
"She's the one in the blue shorts, and the white shirt."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah…how do you know her?"  
"How do you know her?"  
"I can here, looking for a new life…when I left me…uh…old home. She helped me. I owe her a lot."  
"She's my friend. I haven't seen her for 3 years...since she left."  
"Well then! Let's go see her!"  
He grabbed her gloved hand, and pulled her through the crowd. They were jogging towards the track.  
"…Good job!"  
"…Won that one!"  
"…Thanks you guys…"  
Lin stopped, and pointed.   
"Just walk up to her. She'll know someone's behind her…"  
Merel gulped, and walked slowly towards Hitomi. The people that were with Hitomi, left to get her something.   
"Hi. You don't have to creep up on my Lin…"  
Merel gasped, and Hitomi turned around.  
"Did you see the race?"  
Merel nodded her head.  
"Wasn't it great?"  
Again, she nodded.  
"Lin? Why are you so quiet?"  
Nothing.   
"Lin?"  
Hitomi walked to her.  
"Who are you? You're not Lin. What's happened to him?"  
Merel looked up. She was glad that she was wearing a scarf that covered her face. Hitomi peered into her eyes.  
"…"  
Her heart beat in her chest.  
"Who are you?"  
"Hitomi…"  
She seemed startled at the voice.  
"No…who are you? What are you doing?"  
"It's me Hitomi…"  
"Merel?"  
"Yes…"  
"I don't believe you…"  
Merel pulled the scarf down, and pulled Hitomi behind a tree. Hitomi gasped as her friend was reveled to her.  
"MEREL!" Hitomi cried as she flung herself onto her friend.  
"Merel. It's so good to see you!"  
"You too Hitomi."  
Hitomi pulled back, and looked at her friend. Her pink hair was longer, and a little darker. She was taller, and had defiantly developed.  
"Wow Merel! You look stunning!"  
"Thanks. You too."  
"…wait. Why are you here?"  
"To come to see you…"  
"What else? What's wrong? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO VAN!?"  
"Nothing's happened. But as you know, it's his birthday in 2 days…"  
"I know…" she whispered.  
"Oh Hitomi. He's been so…blah! He's miserable! I wanted to get him something that would cheer him up…Hitomi. do you still love him?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you still want to be with him?"  
"Yes."  
"Honestly?"  
"Yes!"  
"Would you leave to be with him again?"  
"YES!"  
"Even if you had to leave today?"  
"YES!"  
"Ok…good. Well.. this is going as planned. We're going to leave today. The sooner the better…"  
"After my last race. It's the last one…"  
"Ok."  
"Hello Lin."  
Merel spun around, and saw the cloaked figure.  
"Lin. You remember me telling you about my friend Merel…this is her."  
"I know. We've met…"  
She pushed back some hair behind her ear. He removed his hood. She gasped. He too was a cat-human! His fur was a golden color, blond hair, and golden eyes.   
"HITOMI! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Merel and Lin pulled their hoods back on.  
"Let's go! You're last race!"  
"See you soon!"  
Hitomi jogged off to her friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"MEREL! Where are you?" Van called out for the hundredth time.  
"Sir? Maybe she's out getting you a gift?"  
"I don't know. She'd leave a note…"  
"Just give her until tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be back…"  
  
~*~  
  
Her heart beat frantically, awaiting the sound of the shot. Then they were off. Just the two of them. Her chest burnt, and her lungs gasped for more air. Feet pounded on the ground. The finish line was so close. Just out of reach. Hitomi blocked out the crowds cheering. She concentrated on her breathing, and focused on the line that was approaching.   
'10 more steps…8…6…4…2…'   
She screamed as she crossed the finish line, the other person milliseconds behind her. The crowd let out a huge roar. She stopped, and placed her hands on her knees. Closing her eyes, she worked on returning her heart rate to normal.  
"YAY! HITOMI!"  
She glanced up to see Yukari and Amano running towards her.  
"I KNEW you could do it!"  
Her teammates, her friends, and teachers hugged her. She glanced around, and saw Merel waiting with Lin.  
"You guys…I've got to go…I'll see you all later…"  
She jogged toward them.  
"Before we go, I want to stop off at my house and write my family a note, telling them that I'll be back in a while, and not to worry about me…and grab some clothes."  
"Ok…"  
Merel, Lin, and Hitomi walked to Hitomi's house.  
"Come in…I'll be a couple of minutes…"  
Merel sat down on the couch. 10 minutes later, Hitomi came down the stairs, carrying a bag, and a letter.   
"Ok…let's go."  
She placed the letter on the kitchen table, and looked at her friends.  
"We can get to Gaea from here…"  
"Ok…"  
Merel took out the orb, and another flash of bright light, and they were on Gaea.  
"Wow…"  
"It takes a moment to get used to…"  
Hitomi looked around. They were in Fanalia. Everything was almost re-built.  
"It's just like I remember it..."  
"It should be. Everything is almost done. All we have left to do is finish some smaller buildings, and we're done."  
Hitomi yawned.  
"God. I'm smart. Let's get you inside…"  
"OK. I can't wait to see Van…"  
"Whoa! You're not going to see him until his birthday."  
"WHAT? That's so cheap!"  
"You're my gift to him!"  
"FINE!"  
Merel led them around the castle, and into the tree in front of her window.  
"C'mon…"  
She climbed up, and walked into her room. Hitomi followed, and Lin was behind her.  
"Well Lin, I can get you a guest room. Hitomi? you're going to have to stay here. Is that ok?"  
"Yeah…fine." She yawned.  
"Good night…"  
Hitomi lay down on the bed, and closed her eyes.  
"G'night…" she yawned.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hitomi? Hitomi! wake up!"  
She opened her eyes.  
"Huh? What?"  
"Get up! You have a busy day today!"  
"What? What do I have to do?"  
"First of all.. you cannot go to the Kings ball with clothing that you have. You need something more formal…"  
"Bite me Merel…OW! What did you do that for?"  
"You told me to do it…"  
"It's a saying…you don't really do it…"  
The door to the room swung open.  
"Ok Merel. I'm here. What do we have to do?"  
"AH! Millerna. It's so good that you could come."  
"Well you sent me word last night, and I made Allen take me here. What's going on"  
"I do believe I have the perfect gift for Master Van."  
"Really? What is it? where is it?"  
"Right here. Under these covers…"  
Merel pulled back the covers that Hitomi pulled over her head.  
"What? Merel?"  
"Millerna…look at her!"  
Millerna peered closer to the girl.  
"HITOMI!"  
"Uh…hi Millerna. Fancy meeting you here…" she muttered.  
"Well! I NEVER thought! Van's going to be SO happy! I'll go get him!"  
"NO!" Merel shouted.  
"Why?"  
"He…she's my gift to him…yeah…"  
"Really? Well! This is going to be great! Now…what did you want me to help you with?"  
"I want you to get your dressmakers in here, and get them to make Hitomi a dress. Something very original…"  
"Right…got it."  
"Where's Van?"  
"He's out doing something with Allen I think…"  
"Great. That means, we have free range on the upper rooms…now, how long until you can get them to come?"  
Millerna walked to the door and opened it.  
"IVY! JADE! CELESTE!"  
Merel laughed, and Hitomi got up from the bed. She walked to her bag, and opened it. Pulling out a pair of cut-offs, and a blue tank top, she walked behind the changing screen, and began to change.  
"You called milady?"  
"Yes. We have a huge problem here. We have a friend with nothing to wear that is appropriate to wear to the ball tomorrow night."  
"No!" the three gasped.  
"Where is she?" Ivy asked.  
"We have a lot of work to do!" Celeste said.  
"Hitomi! C'mon!"  
Hitomi walked out from behind the screen.  
"Right. We'll be back…"  
The women disappeared, and Hitomi looked around. She walked to a small basin, and poured water into it. She splashed it on her face.  
"Ok. Now…we've got work to do ladies…"  
They dragged Hitomi into the center of the room, and stood her up on a small footstool.  
"Ok…let's get to it."  
Hours later, Hitomi was allowed to sit down, and looked around.  
"Right. Now ladies, we have a dress to make. If you'll excuse us…we'll have the dress for you an hour before the gusts arrive…"  
They left the room, and shut the door behind them.  
"Well. That was interesting."  
"For you MAYBE! You weren't the one that had to stand on that stupid stool!"  
Millerna and Merel laughed.  
"Calm down Hitomi. Just think. This time tomorrow, you'll be walking down the stairs, and into the grand ballroom."  
"Thanks for reminding me…" Hitomi sighed.  
"What's wrong? Angry?"  
"No… tired…and hungry."  
"Well then. I'll fix you something to eat…" Merel got up.  
"Thanks!" she called as her friend walked out of the room.  
Millerna sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Well Hitomi. Tell me, what all have you been doing in these past years?"  
"Well, nothing much. Going to go to university, made the track team…I hope. That's about it."  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Lin."  
"Come in!"  
The door opened, and Lin walked in, followed by Merel who was carrying a large tray full of fruits, cheeses, breads, cold meats and water.  
"Mm…looks good." Hitomi called.  
"I hope so!"  
She sat the platter down on the bed, and Hitomi instantly picked up an apple slice.  
  
~*~  
  
Her mother was still sitting at the kitchen table, weeping.   
"She'll be back. Her note even said so. I'm worried about her, but she'll come home."  
"I know. But she's my daughter! I want to know how long she'll be gone or, where she's gone, and why!"  
"So do I, but I feel that the answers will come to us, when she comes home."  
  
~*~  
  
'What? What's going on?' Hitomi lazily opened one eye, and saw Millerna and Merel walking around the room.  
"Wha?"  
"Well! I'm glad your up! Let's go! It's already noon."  
"Really?!" Hitomi said as she sat up.  
"Yes. There is a bath ready for you, now we'll be back in a half hour. So be dressed."  
Hitomi got up, and walked behind the screen. Sure enough, there was a steaming hot bath there for her.  
'Ah…feels so nice…' she thought as she sunk down in the hot water.  
"Hitomi? Are you almost done?"  
"Huh? Yeah! 2 minutes!"  
'CRAP! I must have dozed off!'  
She washed her hair, and got out. Just as she was finished pulling on her shirt, the door opened.  
"Alright. Now, the task begins."   
"Ivy, Jade, Celeste!"  
"We're here…"  
"Good. Hitomi. Let's go! We only have a couple of hours!"  
Hitomi reluctantly walked out from behind the screen.  
"Well! Let's go! Hurry up! Here…put this on."  
Hitomi took the dress from her, and walked behind the screen again. She wiggled into it.  
'Ah! It's so tight!'  
"Are you in it?"  
"Yes…"  
"Let's see."  
"Uh…it's not done up…"  
"We'll help you."  
Hitomi walked out from the screen, and stopped.  
"Ok. Turn around…"  
She turned around, and waited patiently as Celeste did up the buttons. She tied up the pale yellow ribbon that ran under her breast.  
"There. You're dress is done. Now, sit down. No! Don't look!"  
Hitomi sat down in the chair, and folded her hands in her lap.  
"Ok. Millerna, Merel…you ladies get dressed. Ivy is going to work on Hitomi's hair, "Celeste will work with you Merel, and I'll work with you Millerna…"  
An hour later, Hitomi was ready to scream. Ivy was pulling on her hair, and twisting it all over the place.  
"Hitomi. Your hair is so long! Longer than I remember it! It used to be so short!"  
"I know. I decided to grow it out…ouch!"  
"Sorry!" Ivy gulped for the hundredth time.   
"It's ok…" she said through clamped teeth.  
'I hope I have hair left…' she hissed to herself.  
Another hour later, Ivy clapped her hands.  
"THERE!"  
Jade, and Celeste had just finished with Millerna and Merel. Everyone turned to see Hitomi.  
"Oh my…" Millerna gasped.  
"Hitomi!" Merel cried.  
"What? Do I look ok?"  
"You…look…stunning."  
Hitomi walked over to the mirror, and looked. She gasped at her reflection. Her long mid-back length hair was in small braids wound around her head, with tight ringlets of curls running down the middle of her back. It shimmered with sparkles that were put in her hair. Her lips were lightly glossed.  
"Well? What do you think of the dress?"  
Hitomi looked at the dress. It accented her slim figure, and the dark forest green brought out the color of her eyes.  
"I love it…"  
It hugged her curves very well. The dress was sleeveless, but was held up by thin green straps. On her feet, there were black shoes. Merel smiled.  
"It looks so good on you!"  
Hitomi smiled at her friends. Merel was in a pink dress, and Millerna was in a blue one. They both looked striking. A knock was on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Lin."  
"Come in."  
The door opened, and Lin walked in.  
"Wow! You all look gorgeous!"  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself!"  
Truth be told, he looked great in a beige suit.  
"Thanks…"  
Everyone stood around.  
"Anyone hungry? The guests have arrived, and dinner shall be ready within 10 minutes."  
"I'm staving!" Merel and Hitomi said in unison.  
"Ok. I'll have someone bring it up…I'll bring I up myself. That'll be better…"  
Lin slipped through the door. Hitomi sat back down on a chair, and twisted her hands nervously.  
"It's going to be ok."  
"I haven't seen him in 3 years. What happens if he doesn't want to see me?"  
"That's rubbish. I know for a fact that he wants to see you. He's been wanting to see you for over 2 and a half years."  
Lin retuned with a tray of different foods. Everyone sat down and ate. Ivy, Jade and Celeste excused themselves after they were done dinner.  
"Lady Hitomi, you look ravishing."  
She blushed.  
"Well! The dancing should begin any moment. Shall we go?"  
"We shall."  
There was another knock on the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Allen and Dryden."  
"What?" Merel asked.  
"It's ok. Allen knows, and so does Dryden. They figured it out…"  
The door opened, and Allen walked in with Dryden following behind. Both were dressed in dark shades of blue.  
"My Lady Hitomi, I have come to escort you to the ball." Allen said as he dropped down into a bow.  
"It's been a while Allen."  
"That it has."  
He offered her his arm, and she took it.   
"I love the way the light glimmers off of your necklace."  
Millerna had given her a jade and diamond necklace, bracelet and earring set.  
"Thank you."  
They walked out of the room, Dryden in the lead, Lin in the middle, and Allen following.  
  
~*~  
  
Van was dancing with Celena. They were talking about how great it was that peace had now been held for 3 years, when he felt the pendant pull around his neck.  
'What?' he was thankful that the dance was ending.   
"Thanks King Van…"  
"Thank you Celena."  
He brought her back to her chair, and pulled the pink pendant out from his beneath his shirt.  
  
~*~  
"You look ravishing Hitomi. Don't be nervous."  
Hitomi gulped.  
"I can't help it…"  
"The King will not even know it's you. You've changed so much in the past 3 years. You've filled out very well."  
Hitomi blushed. They soon reached a large staircase. H slowly began to descend down them. Hitomi glanced around. She saw a lot of faces that she remembered, and a lot of new ones. Millerna smiled at her. She stepped lightly on the polished floor. Her heart was racing in her chest, and her stomach was doing flip-flops.  
"Hello father."  
"Chid! How are you?"  
"Very well. Who is this stunning beauty that you have on your arm?"  
"Chid. You remember Hitomi Kanzaki. From the mystic moon?"  
"Hitomi! How could I have been so foolish? It's a great pleasure to see you again, and on my fathers arm!"  
"You know?"  
"I've known for a while now. He told me a month after the Great War. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he bowed low, and made his way towards a crowed table.  
"Shall we have a dance?"  
"Ok…"  
Allen led her onto the dance floor, and into a fast waltz. She laughed, and smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Millerna walked to Van.  
"Happy Birthday your majesty."  
"Thank you Millerna."  
She smiled brightly.  
"I hope you're enjoying yourself?"  
"…"  
"Surely it's not that bad?"  
"It could be worse. You're right. But it could be better if…"  
"Van. I know you miss her…she misses you too I bet. I bet…if you wish hard enough, you'll see her again."  
With that, she turned and walked away.  
'What did she mean?'  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi was loving the party. Although she still had yet not seen Van, she loved dancing with all of her old friends.  
"Well! Thank you Lin!" she exclaimed in a breath.  
"You're welcome!"  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Sure!"  
Hitomi was like a yo-yo being passed from one person to the next.  
"Ok! That's it! I've had enough…" she said as the dance ended with Dryden.  
"Really? Enough?"  
"Yes! I want to sit down, and I'm parched!"  
"Well! Can't have that happening!"  
He brought her to an empty chair, and sat her down. He returned moments later with a glass of chilled wine.  
  
~*~  
  
"Master Van?"  
Van looked up and saw Merel.   
"Hello Merel!" he smiled.  
"How are you liking the party?"  
"It's ok I guess."  
"You guess!?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Don't look so blue Van!"  
"What?" he jerked his head up. "What did you say?"  
"Uh…" 'Dammit Hitomi! I've been hanging around you for too long!' "Nothing? Listen. I want to give you your birthday present…in a half hour. Outside on the balcony."  
"Uh…ok?"  
"See you soon!"  
Merel left, and walked into a large circle of men.  
'I wonder who's there…I should probably go meet them…'  
"Excuse me? King Van?"  
"Yes?"  
He turned his head to look at Celena.  
"Lady Celena! How are you?"  
"Good…listen. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance. I noticed that you've only danced in a few dances…"  
"Sure…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hitomi? Can I see you for a minute?"  
Hitomi looked at her friend.  
"Sure! Now boys, if you'll excuse me…"  
There was a lot of whining. Merel rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry boys. Women are retreating to powder their noses'. Isn't that right Hitomi?"  
"Oh yes! I'm so glad that you came to me!"  
Hitomi walked away from the circle of men.  
"What's going on? Are we all really retreating to… uh… what was it…'powder our noses'?"  
"Well, not all of us. Celena, Millerna, myself, and you."  
"Oh…"  
Merel led her into a little side room. Waiting for her, was Millerna.  
"Where's Celena?"  
"She'll be here soon. She had to uh…create a distraction."  
"Hey…sorry I'm late…" she gasped.  
"That's ok…"  
"Now…down to the master plan."  
"HUH? WHAT?" Hitomi said.  
"You'll see…"  
Hitomi sat down, and watched as her friends talked.  
"Ok! We're done. Now Hitomi. I do believe someone wants to see you out on the terrace…"  
"Huh? Ok…what the HELL is going on here?"  
"You'll see…"  
Hitomi was led out of the little room and out a pair of large glass doors.   
"Stay here, he'll be here soon."  
"Who will be?"  
"You'll see…"  
"Merel! You NEVER tell me ANYTHING!"  
She just smiled, and walked away from her friend. Hitomi wanted to go back inside, but something told her that she should wait.  
'Why am I waiting out here?'  
  
~*~  
  
Merel saw Van walking out to the balcony.  
'Oh! Here he goes!'  
Merel felt a huge wave of relief wash over her.  
"So? Is he going to meet her?"  
Merel tuned around to see Lin.  
"Yes. Oh I hope this works…"  
"It'll work. Because you did this. You made this all possible. She was so miserable on Earth…I knew that she was missing someone…"  
Merel looked at him.  
"Lin? Would you like to dance?"  
He offered her his hand, and led her onto the dance floor.  
"I would love to."  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi walked to the edge of the veranda. She placed arms on it, and looked around. The sky was filled with bright, brilliant stars. She could see Earth, and the moon from here.   
'Mother. I miss you…'  
  
~*~  
  
Van stopped at the door of the balcony.   
'Why should I go out there? I saw Merel just a moment ago…but she could be out here…and with my birthday present…'   
He silently stepped out into the warm night air, and saw her. A lady was standing at the banister, looking out at the night sky. The pendant around his neck began to pull again.  
'What is wrong with this? Why does it keep pulling like this?'  
  
~*~  
  
Hitomi didn't know when this person was going to show, but she hoped it was going to be soon.  
'That's it…'  
She turned around and gasped.  
  
~*~  
  
Van watched as the Lady turned around. He sucked in a breath.  
"Hit…Hitomi?"  
The Lady in front of him went pale.  
"Van…?"  
He stepped closer to her.  
"Hitomi!"  
She looked at him. He looked the same, but only older. His hair was still the same way she remembered it, and his eyes were bright and clear.  
"Van…oh Van!"  
She ran to him, and threw her arms around him.  
"Hitomi…"  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and back.   
"Oh Hitomi. You've come back to me…"  
  
~*~  
  
Merel, Millerna, Celena, Lin, Dryden and Allen were watching the whole scene unfold.  
"Oh. They're going to be so happy!" Merel exclaimed.  
"This is so romantic…" Celena said.  
"Hitomi is going to be happy again…" Lin said out loud to himself.  
"What do you mean again? Wasn't she happy back on the Mystic Moon?"  
"No. She was for a little while. Then she became distant, and unhappy. She wasn't doing to well in school. I mean her grades dropped dramatically. But the only thing that kept her going was running. She began to push herself too hard. It was like she was running away from someone or something…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Van." She pulled away from him. "Van. Listen to me. I love you…"  
He pulled her back into his arms.  
"I love you too…"  
She looked at him, and he looked down at her.  
"Happy…birthday…Van."  
She stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Van on the lips. He pulled her closer to him, and began to deepen the kiss. Hitomi opened her mouth to his questing tongue, and met it with her own. She pulled back from him, and tried to catch her breath.   
"Van…Are you glad that I'm here?"  
"Hitomi…I will not tell you how glad I am…for words cannot express the joy that I am feeling…let me show you…"  
He brought his mouth down on hers again, and kissed her with all of the pent up love he had been feeling. As the kiss extended, Hitomi felt something change in the kiss. She felt…hope, and then she knew she came home.  
  
~*~  
  
Merel laughed at the 2 in front of them. The group was standing at the large doorway, watching Van and Hitomi.  
"They…are truly happy…"  
"That they are…"  
"Ok…I think she would give the little love bugs some privacy…"  
"It's love birds…" Lin said.  
"Oh…so it is…" Allen said as he led his sister away from the door.   
Dryden, Merle, Lin and Millerna followed.  
  
~*~  
  
It was Van's turn this time to pull back. For they both ran out of air, and were gasping.  
"Hitomi. Hitomi…how I've missed you. It's not fair. I should have made you stay on that day 3 years ago. I should have. But I didn't. Because you had your family on the Mystic Moon…and I was the only one here…"  
"Not only you Van. Merel…Millerna, Allen…everyone else. I was leaving them too. But you had my heart. That was something that I could never get back."  
"Hitomi… you had mine too! Why didn't I make you stay here?! 3 years is too long! It's not fair…I've missed you…" he groaned.  
There was a cough from behind him.  
"Your majesty?"  
Van moved away from Hitomi.  
"What is it?"  
"Well forgive me for speaking, but your people are waiting to see you. You've left them 45 minutes ago. I don't see why either. Now if you may…could you please step back inside?"  
Van turned around to see one of his advisors.  
"Ah. Thomas…how didn't I know that you were the one behind me?"  
Thomas looked a little enraged.  
"Your majesty!"  
"Thomas. I would like you to meet Lady Hitomi Kanzaki. Hitomi, this is one of my many advisors Thomas."  
"Hello." She said polity as she dipped down into a curtsy.  
"A pleasure Lady Hitomi. Now your majesty?"  
"All right Thomas!"  
Van shook his head.  
"Hitomi, would you allow me the honors of escorting you back inside…"  
She took the offered arm.  
"You see Hitomi, Thomas doesn't really like me. He thinks I'm nothing but a spoiled brat. Isn't that right Thomas?"  
Hitomi turned her head to look at Thomas. He flushed a bright red, and started to stutter a response.  
"Thomas…you wanted me to go inside… and I was joking about that last comment."  
"I should hope so your majesty. For I would never think like that…"  
Van led Hitomi back inside. Everyone turned to see who was on the arm of their king. There was a rush of talking, and Hitomi was a bit uncomfortable at all of the stares she was getting.  
"…Who is that?"  
Van led her past a group of ladies, and they both heard the whispers.  
"…Is this going to be our new queen?"  
"…I don't know."  
Hitomi glanced at Van from the eye. She saw that he was faintly blushing. He led her up a flight of red-carpeted stairs, and led her over to the over-looking balcony.   
"Ladies and gentlemen…"  
People below them stopped, and looked up at the King and the mysterious woman.  
"People of my kingdom. I would like to thank you for coming to my 18th birthday party. And I would like to present Lady Hitomi Kanzaki. She is the girl from the Mystic Moon."  
He continued the introduction of Hitomi. Someone below asked him a question.  
"Now that the lady has returned, are you going to marry her?"  
"That is a very good question." Van turned to her. "Hitomi Kanzaki, would you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"  
Hitomi's heart fluttered in her stomach.   
"I…" she searched out the room for a familiar face.   
Merle, Celena, and Millerna were crowed together, clasping hands.   
"Van," her voice rang out. "I will do you the honors of becoming your wife, if you do me the honors of becoming my husband."  
Her hand reached out for his. Clasping fingers, he drew her nearer to him, and wrapped his arms around her back. The kiss brought out a loud cry of cheers. Pulling back, Van let Hitomi go.   
  
~*~  
  
She slept in her daughters' room, hugging the pillow to her chest.  
"Hitomi…please. Come home. Come back to me…"  
  
~*~  
  
The voice rang in her head. Her body was covered in a cold sweat.   
"HITOMI!"  
The door to her room burst open, and there stood Van, Merle, Millerna and Allen.  
"Hitomi? What's wrong? We heard you scream."  
Van ran to Hitomi.  
"Are you ok?"  
Tears flooded her eyes, and ran down her cheeks.  
"I heard her. The pain in her voice…Van. It must be so hard for her."  
"Who?"  
Hitomi clung to Van. She buried her head into his chest, and sobbed.  
"My…mother."  
"Your mother?"  
Hitomi nodded.  
"Yes. She misses me. I want to see her again…"  
"And see her you shall. But not right now. The powers of the bond between you and your mother will grow, and one day, you will be gone from here, and back on your home planet. That day will come soon, and when it does, I will be there with you."  
  
***********  
  
Ok…this is a very long chapter, but meh…I couldn't stop typing. So if you want another chapter, then I suggest you review it, and tell me that you want a new chapter! 


End file.
